


Scream for your Sins

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: :D, Angst and Feels, Barebacking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, again this is mostly porn lol, but there is a hint of angst bc hello its me, innocent but not so innocent mark, nightclub owner Ten, this is pure smut really ahsshdh, um yeah, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Mark's not a sinner, he swears,but when it comes to Ten, he'd commit all the sins in the universe just to get another taste.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Scream for your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> hhh okay so i had this idea yesterday and like wrote this in... four hours ??? so um yes anyways have this <3 children please look away!!
> 
> also this is not beta-read so if there are mistakes... sorry

The quiet rumbling of the car beneath him ceases as Mark turns the key, turning off the ignition. He sits there for a minute, breathing slow as he looks at himself in the car mirror, street lamp outside casting a warm glow over his features. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing back the few black strands that had moved out of place before moving his hands downwards and smoothing out his cheetah print shirt. His hands pause as they come back to his neck, where a thin black choker sits snug against his skin, a small diamond pendant hanging slightly to the left. Mark adjusts it so the pendant hangs in the middle, sparkling slightly under the light. 

Biting his lip, Mark decides to unbutton his shirt further so that his collarbones are exposed. He can feel his heartbeat at his fingertips as he fumbles with the buttons, beating fast and stuttery. He’s nervous. He always is whenever he comes to the nightclub hidden within the darkest alleys of the city. 

It’s not really Mark’s scene. Mark, who is known for being the top student at his college, for holding a near perfect GPA, who still goes to church whenever he visits his parents and volunteers at the local homeless shelter near the campus. 

Mark doesn’t think anyone back at his college could guess where he spends his friday nights, or with whom. Pierced ears and dark feline eyes flash in his mind, heat rising in his chest and spreading up towards his face. 

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, taking a deep breathe to still the frantic beating of his heart and finally unlocks his car door. Mark slips out into the night, the lights on his car flashing as he locks it with his keys. The heavy bass of the club’s music grows louder with every step Mark takes as the red neon sign of the club comes into view. 

Mark looks up at the curled Devil's Den that glows against the run-down concrete walls of the building, complete with both devil horns and a devil’s tail that curves off at the end. A line of people stand outside the entrance, laughing and chatting with cigarettes between their fingers as they wait to be let beyond the big metal door that separates the club from the outside world. 

Mark approaches from other side of the cue, walking directly towards the two bodyguards that stand tall and menacing in front of the sleek black metal. One of them gives him a once-over as Mark smiles rather sheepishly, feeling small under the gaze of the bodyguard he hasn’t seen before. It seems as if he’s about to say something when the other cuts him off by simply lifting a hand. 

A sigh escapes mark’s lips as he meets the other bodyguard’s face, quickly recognizing him as one of the regulars. He pushes the heavy door open, screams and loud music spilling over into the night as he steps to the side and Mark is quick to step inside, making sure to thank the older man. 

The site that greets Mark is familiar by now, red lights dancing above the crowd,clouds of smoke surrounding the sea of bodies that move together as if they were one big entity. The music and the heavy beat crescendos as the door gets shut behind Mark and the movement of the dancing limbs propel him forward as he tries to find some direction amongst the chaos. Hands grab at his arms and waist, some torsos rubbing against his back and mark moves quicker, the thrumming of his heart speeding up to match that of the music. 

He finds the bar quickly enough, shoulders relaxing as he squeezes to the front, managing to find an open stool to sit on. The bartender takes note of him almost instantly, face splitting into a toothy grin. 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite customer!” He hollers over the music, leaning on his elbow as he cocks his head to the side, lights blue hair halling over full eyebrows. 

“Hey, Jaemin.” Mark greets, not quite a yell but audible nonetheless. 

“Careful,” comes a voice that Mark recognizes all too well, “or I might have to cut your dick off, Na.” Ten says, only half joking as he sends Jaemin a glare. The younger holds up his hands defensively before starting to back away. He throws a wink in Mark’s direct just before he turns around, nearly tripping as he narrowly escapes the rag that Ten uses to whip at him. 

Mark giggles at their antics, turning Ten’s scowl into a smile in less than a second. He leans forward on the black marble countertop, reaching out one of his bejeweled hands to lightly stroke over Mark’s exposed arms where he’s pushed his shirt up to his elbows. “Anything I can get you, baby boy?” 

Mark inhales sharply at the pet name, goosebumps rising on his skin as a shiver runs down his spine. Ten is intimidatingly pretty at all times, and having him this close, even with a counter separating their bodies has mark internally squirming. His eyes don’t leave Ten’s though, knowing how much the older loves watching his cheeks colour themselves pink. 

“Surprise me,” Mark finally manages to breathe out as he nods toward the array of bottles that stand in the shelf behind the bar. Ten’s smile widens, taking one of Mark’s hands in his and bringing it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss against his palm. 

“As you wish.” He singsongs before turning around abruptly, leaving Mark just a little more breathless. He watches as Ten works, eyes trailing over his lithe frame. He’s wearing a silken red shirt that’s tucked into dark pants, the bright colour contrasting sharply with his raven coloured hair and the silver jewellery that decorates his ears, neck and hands.

Ten turns around after mixing a few drinks together, smiling up at Mark’s curious glance as he shakes the mixer in his hands.

“What did you make me?” Mark asks, leaning forward as Ten starts to pour the liquid into a glass. Ten smirks as hands over the glass, cold fingertips brushing against Mark’s for a second.   
“It’s called devil’s darling,” he comments, watching with agrin as Mark inspects the rose coloured contents of the glass, “my own creation.” 

Mark brings the drink up to his lips, tipping his head back to let the liquid slide over his tongue and down his throats. He makes sure to swallow hard, knowing that Ten’s eyes will be glued to his adam’s apple. His throat burns with the taste of vodka and berries as he sets the glass back down, tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips.

“It’s good.” He compliments and Ten can barely stop himself from cooing at Mark’s wide eyes, his dark irises sparkling brighter than the diamond that hangs from his neck. The older slips out from the side of the bar, rounding the counter to sidle up next to Mark. Pushing Mark’s thighs apart, Ten settles between his legs. 

He keeps his hands there, rubbing up and down, skin occasionally brushing against skin through Mark’s ripped jeans. Ten chuckles darkly as the flesh of Mark’s thighs tense under his fingers. Mark breathes out deeply, locking eyes with the older as he puts his arms around Ten’s neck. 

Ten brings himself closer, lips brushing against the shell of Mark’s ear as he whispers. “It’s so cute how nervous you get, baby boy.” He presses a kiss underneath Mark’s jaw as the younger sucks in a breath. Ten leaves a trail of wet kisses along Mark’s skin until he’s at his mouth, where the younger looks at him, eyes already much more hooded than they were before. “You’re so cute.” He repeats, taking Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth to tug at it for just a second. 

Mark near moans at the simple action and Ten’s body hums with energy as he’s reminded of just how sensitive the other man is. Impatient as ever, Ten takes the glass currently collecting condensation on the countertop and brings it up to Mark’s lips. “Drink up, baby boy. I wanna get out of here.” 

It’s almost funny how eagerly Mark gulps down the liquor after that, face scrunching up only a tiny bit as he sets the empty glass down a moment later. Ten grabs him at the waist then, pulling him down from his stool before intertwining their hands as he turns, easily making out the stairs that lead up to his loft. Living right above the club you own definitely has its perks. 

Mark nearly trips in his haste to follow Ten up the stairs,eliciting a laugh from the older that had Mark giggling in return despite the blush on his cheeks. 

As soon as the door to the apartment is shut behind them, Mark is pushed against its surface, a thigh between his legs and lips on his. He mewls softly into Ten’s mouth as the older starts to unbutton his shirt, lips never leaving his own. 

Goosebumps rise on Mark’s skin as Ten’s cold hands start roaming over his chest, stilling as they reach his nipples. Ten pulls away, leaving Mark to whine at the loss of the older’s mouth against his until he sees what Ten is staring at. “When did you get these done?” 

Mark feels heat creep up his body under Ten’s intent stare, trying to push down his self-conscious feelings. “D- do you like them?” His voice nearly cracks as Ten takes both piercings between his thumbs, twisting them in a way that has Mark’s knees going weak, glad that Ten’s thigh is between his legs to hold him up. 

“I love them.” Ten says, cheshire cat grin growing on his face as he leans in again. He lick over Mark’s lips once before speaking again. “Did you get these because of my comment last time?” 

The younger sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, nodding shyly as he the memory of Ten saying that it would be such a turn-on to see Mark’s nipples pierced. It’s a bit embarrassing just how fast Mark made an appointment to get them done. 

Ten laughs at that, the sound light and airy. “Gosh, you’re so precious. Does this mean you’d do anything I ask you to, baby boy?” 

Mark nods, because it’s true. God, Mark thinks he would go so far as to commit murder if Ten were to ask him to. It’s borderline concerning, but Mark pushes the thought to the back of his mind as he pulls Ten close, circling his arms around Ten’s small waist. 

“Anything.” He breathes out, lips ghosting against Ten’s. The older reaches up a hand to push through Mark’s dark strands, pulling hard until Mark cranes his head back, eyes rolling to white as he huffs out a grunt. 

Ten hums as he starts to suck purple flowers into the soft skin of Mark’s neck, pressing his thigh up against Mark’s core, the younger letting moans spill out as he grinds against Ten’s leg to try and get some friction. He can feel Mark’s cock growing in his jeans, slowly starting to strain against the fabric. 

The older smiles against Mark’s neck, grazing his teeth over the sweet spot just below his adam’s apple and revelling in the drawn out moan it draws from Mark’s lips before he pulls away all together. He steps back, hands reaching out to steady Mark as the younger tumbles forward. 

“Woah there, baby boy.” Ten smiles, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “We haven’t even started yet and you already can’t walk?” He tsks, thumb moving up to push gently on Mark’s bottom lip that sticks out in a pout. 

Mark opens his mouth, easily complying as he takes Ten’s digit inside, swirling his tongue before closing his lips around it. He hollows his cheeks, wide doe eyes gazing at Ten, sending blood rushing straight down. 

“Such a pretty baby,” Ten muses, sucking in sharply before removing his finger entirely. “You said you’d do anything for me, right?” 

Mark nods dumbly, his dick starting press painfully against the zipper of his jeans, already entirely too kiss-drunk to think straight. 

“Then strip.” 

Ten takes another step, watching in amusement as Mark slips the sleeves of his shirt down his arms, tossing the fabric to the side before he hastily opens the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear, already hard member springing up to hit against his abdomen. 

Another minute later and Mark stands there naked, bare except for the choker around his neck and the studs that decorate both his rosy buds. Ten lets his eyes roam appreciatively over Mark’s fit build, admiring all the well defined muscles and the veins that rise from under his skin. 

“Turn around.” Ten commands, and Mark obeys, so easily that it nearly makes Ten’s head spin with how willing Mark is to follow his every word. He steps closer, encircling the younger from behind, lifting a hand up to Mark’s nape, making Mark flinch at the cool touch of the rings on Ten’s hand. Slowly, Ten lets his hand trace down Mark’s spine, lower and lower until he reaches Mark’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Mark lets out a gasp that quickly turns into a broken moan as ten reaches around his waist to grasp at the stiff base of his already leaking cock. “Fuck,” Mark swears, letting his head drop back onto Ten’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. 

“Look at you,” Ten coos, mouthing along Mark’s shoulderblade, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so wet.” Ten jerks his hand along Mark’s shaft in one quick, harsh motion that has Mark crying out before he releases his hold, fingers only lightly dancing along the head of the younger’s cock. 

“Ten,” Mark whines, high-pitched and breathless, “please.” 

Ten snickers and bites down lightly into the flesh of Mark’s shoulder. “Please what, baby boy?” 

“Want you to fuck me.” Ten’s mind stutters at the words, feeling rather affected himself at this point. He presses one final kiss to Mark;s neck before stepping backwards toward the bed that sits in the middle of the room. 

“Come here, baby.” He beckons Mark closer and the younger follows eagerly. “Wanna help me undress?” 

Mark wastes no time in unbuttoning the silken shirt that covers Ten’s upper body, unearthing the many black swirls of ink that lie beneath. He looks at them in awe the way he always does, kissing along the tattooed skin as he moves further down Ten’s frame. He fumbles with the belt for a while, hands shaking in anticipation and ten’s handbrushes through his hair in order to calm him down. Mark inhales a breath and manages to successfully free Ten’s member from it’s confines as he pulls down Ten’s boxers along with his skinny jeans. 

Ten steps out of the clothes pooling at his ankles, kicking them away. He looks down at Mark, who’s still on his knees, drool collecting at his bottom lip as he looks at Ten’s dick. Mark meets his gaze through his eyelashes, tongue flicking out to leave kitten licks at the head of Ten’s cock. 

The older inhales a sharp breath at the motion, but quickly moves a hand to Mark’s neck, pulling up by his choker. “Not today, baby boy.”

As much as he likes seeing Mark choke around his cock, tonight he really just wants to see Mark come undone on top of him. He lets himself fall back onto the mattress, two fingers still hooked under mark’s choker as he shifts backwards until his back hits the headboard, where he lets go of the slim fabric in order to run his hands down Mark’s chest. 

Mark quickly settles above Ten’s legs, straddling the older. Ten’s hands come to rest at his nipples, giving both studs another twist that has Mark bucking against nothing, a curse falling from his lips. 

Ten smiles wryly at the younger. “These are so perfect on you, Mark,” he pauses, moving one of his hands to the center of Mark’s chest and the other down to squeeze Mark’s angry red member. “I just feel like they’d look much more complete with a beautiful chest piece.” 

Humming, Ten starts lazily jerking up and down Mark’s length as he watches the younger squirm, little pants parting his pretty pink lips. “Would you let me do a chest piece on you, baby boy?” 

Mark stutters, fucking himself against Ten’s hand almost desperately. “Yes,” he breathes out in a whine. His mother would kill him for sure. In fact, she would kill him if she knew half the things Mark does. He can’t find it in himself to care, hasn’t or a while. None of it matters as long as he gets to experience heaven on earth with the man that lies beneath him. 

With his spare hand, Ten reaches over to his bedside table, blindly rummaging around until his hand finds the bottle of lube. He coats three of his fingers graciously, abandoning his ministrations on Mark’s cock to reach up and play with one of his piercings. 

One of Ten’s fingers comes to circle around Mark’s rim, pushing in slowly as Mark already clenches around him. “Relax, baby.” Ten instructs, flicking one of the piercings as Mark writhes, breathing deep in order to untense his muscles. 

“More, please.” Mark moans, his face flushed as he gazes down at Ten. The older smiles, easily granting his wish as he pushes another digit in. 

It's not long before Ten has three fingers inside Mark’s hole, knuckle deep as he curls right against Mark’s prostate. the younger’s moans have heightened in pitch, choked off at the end as he fucks himself faster. Ten swears he could watch the younger like this forever, sweat collecting on his brows and mouth open as he pants, but his own dick is starting to color an angry shade of red from where it sits untouched between their bodies, prompting Ten to remove his fingers. 

Mark whines pathetically but Ten reaches up to shush him, pushing his tongue into Mark’s mouth and swirling the muscle around until Mark is mewling against him, the sounds spilling over into Ten’s mouth. He pulls back to latch onto Mark’s neck, kissing harshly onto his skin and deepening the bruises from before. It’ll take weeks for them to disappear, and Ten loves the idea of Mark blushing furiously if any of his friends were to point them out. 

Hands planting themselves firmly on Mark’s hips, Ten looks down in order to align his dick with Mark’s entrance, leaning back as he watches Mark slowly sinks down, Ten’s length filing him up. A drawn-out moan falls from Ten’s mouth as he bottoms out, hands squeezing Mark’s ass as he patiently waits for the younger to move. 

Not even a minute later Mark is already bouncing on Ten’s cock, loud moans making their way past his lips with no restraints, rising in volume whenever Ten plays with the piercings that decorate his chest. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this, Mark.” Ten chokes out, chest heaving as he looks at Mark with a hooded gaze, jaw slacked as he watches in wonder how Mark tries to keep up a rhythm. He can see that it’s getting harder for the younger, legs shaking and hands on Ten’s abdomen in order to keep himself upright. 

Ten decides to help him out, digging his fingers into the flesh of Mark’s hips as he flips them over. Mark cries out at the change in the position, cursing under his breath as Ten brings the younger’s knees up to his chest. The new angles allows Ten to slam into Mark relentlessly, hitting Mark’s prostate with each depe thrust. 

Mark cries out, face contorting in pleasure as he repeats Ten’s name like a mantra, over and over again, getting more and more breathless with each one. “You close, baby boy?” Ten asks, taking Mark’s leaking cock into his hands as he does so, starting to move his hand up and down his length in a speed that matches his thrusts. 

“So- Ah! I ca- Ten!” Mark screams out, mind no longer being able to form coherent thoughts as the warmth inside his core starts to reach a new height, legs beginning to tremble. Ten watches in fascination as Mark comes completely undone under his touch, abs flexing and toes curling as Mark arches his back. 

Ribbons of white coat his chest only a second later as Ten fucks Mark through his orgasm, starting to chase his own. Mark clenches around him, making Ten’s mind go blank with pleasure as he calls out the younger’s name. 

He pulls out a second later, his own cum mixing with Mark’s as it shoots across the younger’s chest. Ten pant, hair falling into his eyes as he keeps himself steady on his arms just long enough to move to the side before collapsing onto the bed. 

The older rolls onto his back, breathing in the scent of sex, sweat and something so distinctly Mark that he can’t really place what it is. Said man comes to snuggle against him a moment later, throwing one arm around Ten’s torso as he tucks his face into the crook of the older’s neck. 

Ten smiles, pressing a kiss against Mark’s temple as he pulls the younger closer, uncaring about the sticky mess between them. “You were amazing, baby.” He praises, fingers playing with the small hairs at the back of Mark’s nape. 

Mark hums. “So were you,” he mutters against Ten’s sweat-covered skin, “you always make me feel so good.” 

They stay in silence for a while, nothing but their breathing and the muffled music from the club below to keep them company. Ten can feel Mark’s heartbeat on his skin, the rhythm a comfort he’s grown too used to these past few months. 

He thinks back to the first time his eyes had met Mark, looking like a deer in headlights as he stumbled his way through the crowds, so utterly out of place. An angel in a room full of sinners, a beacon of purity and light amongst the nitty and gritty of his surroundings. 

Ten was smitten right then and there, throwing caution to the wind in a way he hadn’t done in years as he tore Mark way from the crowds and into the safety of his home, letting the angel find his place in the nest of the devil. 

The problem with all of this, Ten thinks to himself as he closes his eyes, hands continuing to trail delicate lines over the younger’s back, lulling him to sleep, is that Ten didn’t think of the consequences when he started all of this. 

Mark doesn’t want anything beyond the pleasure that Ten brings him, disappearing in the early hours of every saturday only to return in the late hours of every friday. Like a fool, Ten indulges him every time, makes sure to drive his pleasure to the edge and toppling him over until he’s screaming and his legs are shaking. 

It doesn’t change the reality of it all, though. 

The reality is that, while the devil may love his angel, his angel doesn’t love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are very very appreciated !!!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)


End file.
